


The Jacket

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Movie, Klaine, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Partying, Short & Sweet, Spin the Bottle, Swooning, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the movie The Way He Looks.</p><p>Blaine Anderson is a new student that is partners with Kurt Hummel for a school project. Spending time together for their assignment allows them to find out how much they have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> The Way He Looks is a great movie btw. You should totally watch it if you haven't seen it yet. I would like to thank Kaylin and Umera for reading all 27 screenshots of this fic to make sure it's good enough to post. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This fanfic is available on my ficrec blog. Follow fandoms-and-fics. Rebloggable link: http://fandoms-and-fics.tumblr.com/post/121018193054/the-jacket

Kurt rhythmically taps his pencil on the desk in concentration. He was given the topic "Atticus Finch" for his English project about To Kill a Mockingbird. Nothing really comes to Kurt's mind about the character, besides "the actor that plays him in the movie is attractive." He sighs as he looks over at Rachel, who is already steadily writing ideas down for whatever topic she was given. Kurt calms himself down by reminding himself that the essay and poster aren't due for weeks. There was the option to do it with a partner, but of course Rachel doesn't want to rely on someone else for something that's a major grade for the class.

Kurt jumps as he hears the classroom door open, realizing that he zoned out.

"Are you the new student?" the substitute teacher asks.

"Yes, ma'am. Blaine Anderson." Kurt turns as soon as he hears the person by the door talk. Shit, he's as attractive as his voice is. The boy, Blaine Anderson, walks to the front and hands the substitute his slip from the front office.

"They're working on their project for To Kill a Mockingbird. The teacher didn't leave a topic for you. So, um, just pair up with someone."

"He can work with me." Kurt blurts out. Kurt doesn't even realize that he said it out loud until he sees Blaine turn to look at him with a smile that makes Kurt's breath hitch.

"Okay. I'll leave a note for your teacher that you'll be working with, um..." she looks at the seating chart, "Kurt Hummel."

"Alrighty." Blaine's smile has a hint of confusion as he pulls a chair up next to Kurt's desk, and Kurt restrains himself from sliding down in his chair in embarrassment. "So, what's our topic?"

Kurt's stomach does a little flip at the word 'our.' "Atticus Finch. Have you read this book?"

"Nope, sorry. If it helps any, I've seen the movie."

Kurt awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and huffs out a little laugh. "I guess you'll be doing the poster while I write the essay."

"I could bring a poster board over to your house this weekend so we can work on it together, if it's cool with you." Blaine offers.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just, uh, write my number down so we can text about the project." Kurt mentally pats himself on the back for cooly suggesting that. As the bell rings, Blaine nods with a kind smile before slipping the paper into his satchel.

__________

Unknown: hi is this kurt?

Kurt: Yes. Who is this?

Unknown: okay good :) this is blaine. i was wondering what day i should come over

Kurt bites his lip at the cheesy little smiley face before replying with "Is Friday Okay?"

Blaine: totally. i'll bring the poster board and u bring ur knowledge :)

Kurt: Sounds good lol

__________

Rachel: Sooo what was up with you in English today?

Kurt: What do you mean?

Satan (Santana): don't play stupid with us. u were acting weird today

Rachel: Is it because of the new kid?

Kurt: No? Why would it be?

Rachel: Sureee. He's cute Kurt. You should totally go for it ;)

Kurt: Omg we're just English partners

Satan (Santana): more like life partners

Kurt: Omg I'm done having this conversation with you two

__________

Kurt grips his steering wheel tightly as he drives home from school Friday. Blaine Anderson is going to come over later. A boy he's met once, a beautiful boy with slickly styled curls and hazel eyes. Kurt reminds himself that Blaine is expecting his English partner to only be thinking about the project instead of them kissing.

When Kurt gets home, he walks into his house and quickly says "hey" to his dad.

"Hey. What're you in such a hurry for?" Burt asks.

"Did I forget to tell you? I have this project for school, and my partner is coming over to work on it with me."

"Oh, okay." Burt nods and walks away. Kurt sighs when his father is done interrogating him. Kurt's nervous facial expression probably made Burt a little suspicious.

Kurt sets everything out for the project. He checks his book, paper, pencil, and laptop off his mental checklist. Kurt's phone goes off, "Blaine" popping up on the phone screen.

Blaine: here :)

Kurt quickly walks downstairs, and he gasps when he realizes it's too late. Burt got to the front door before he could.

"Kurt, your friend is here." Burt smiles but his son can read on his face that Burt realized why Kurt is acting weird. "You didn't tell me your partner is a boy." Burt tries to whisper and fails, making Kurt blush and avoid eye contact with Blaine. Kurt isn't looking at the boy, but he's pretty sure he saw Blaine's eyes widen.

"Sorry? We'll just, uh, be in my room." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand to bring him upstairs, and he tries to ignore the way his stomach does weird little flips.

"Sorry about my dad." Kurt nervously laughs, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine. He seems like a nice guy." Blaine hops on the bed and lays out the poster board he brought. "So, lets do this."

__________

The first hour is a little awkward, and Kurt hopes he's the only one who feels it. Blaine's voice breaks the silence that had only been filled with occasional typing on Kurt's laptop.

"You okay, Kurt? You seem... tense."

"I guess this essay is just stressing me out." Kurt lies with a shrug.

"It's just... I heard how surprised your dad was when he saw that I'm a guy. I don't know if that embarrassed you, but I just want to know that your sexuality will never make me uncomfortable... if that's what this is about? I- I'm just assuming because of what your dad said. I feel like everything I'm saying is coming out wrong. Shit, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Kurt lets out the breath he was holding and chuckles. "A bit. I was hoping you wouldn't notice how I was acting... I just automatically assume that guys will be uncomfortable around 'the gay guy.'"

"I'm Blaine." Kurt quirks an eyebrow in confusion as Blaine offers his hand to Kurt to shake. "Blaine Anderson, local gay." Kurt laughs and blushes at the new student's confession and weird sense of humor.

"Kurt Hummel, another local gay."

__________

(the next day)

Blaine: are u doing anything today?

Kurt: No, why?

Blaine: i was just wondering if u wanted to go to the movies with me

Kurt: Sure! :) What movie?

Blaine: it's sound of music's 50th anniversary so it's back in theatres.

Kurt: ARE YOU KIDDING? That is my favorite movie

Blaine: this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, mr. hummel. i'll pick u up in two hours

__________

"Go." Blaine opens his mouth. Kurt tosses a piece of popcorn into Blaine's mouth. "Ha!" Blaine cheers as they high five. They hear an elderly woman shush them as the movie begins.

They sing every song to each other, not caring about the stares they get from the people around them. Blaine breathlessly giggles as they finish singing So Long, Farewell, and Kurt stiffens when Blaine's fit of giggles makes his head lean on Kurt's shoulder. He relaxes, accepting the feeling of being happy without caring what everyone else around him thinks.

__________

"I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." Kurt sighs in Blaine's car after the movie.

"Me either." Blaine lolls his head over to look at the other boy, exposing his carefree smile.

They talk about their favorite songs, scenes, and characters from the movie until they realize they're in front of Kurt's house.

"See you Monday." Kurt smiles and hopes the longing to sit in Blaine's car to talk isn't noticeable in his voice.

"Bye. By the way, I had a great time. We should make movie night a usual thing." Kurt replies with an "okay" as he realizes that Blaine is expecting an answer from him.

He watches Blaine drive off before walking into his house. He shuts the front door and squeals, not caring that he's throwing a cliché-teenage-girl-in-a-romantic-comedy fit right now.

"Kurt? You alright?" Burt lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

"Very."

"Do you plan on telling me what all that was about just now? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you just went on a movie date with your 'English project partner?'"

"One, it wasn't a date. Two, he IS just my partner. We went to the movies as friends because we both appreciate classic films."

"Whatever you say." Burt pats his son's shoulder as he rolls his eyes.

__________

(about two weeks later)

Rachel: Sleepover at my house Friday! :)

Kurt: Can't. Blaine's coming over for our project

Rachel: You haven't finished yet?? Your topic isn't even hard

Kurt: We are making it perfect. You of all people should understand

Rachel: Touché

__________

Kurt kind of feels bad for lying to Rachel. Of course they finished their project already. They hang out every day so they finished last week. He just didn't want her going off to tell Santana that him and Blaine watch movies and go shopping together.

When Kurt opens the front door Friday night, he doesn't know whether to laugh or swoon.

"Don't laugh. I can see it on your face that you're judging me. I just wanted to be comfy so..." Blaine trails off with a shrug. Kurt wants to tell him that he's reading him wrong. He never would've thought Blaine would wear a tank top with a jacket and sweatpants, but he's here wearing it like he was born to.

"No judgement zone in the Hummel-Hudson home."

"Good. Anyways, I brought takeout." Kurt looks down, realizing he didn't notice the bag Blaine's holding when he first looked at him.

"You're too good to me." Kurt sarcastically says when he puts his hand over his heart and bats his eyelashes.

"Don't get too excited, love, because you get to watch me eat all of this food." Blaine winks, and walks past Kurt to head up stairs. Kurt laughs and follows behind him.

__________

Blaine: i think i left my jacket at ur house earlier

Kurt: Just checked everywhere. How did it even end up under my bed??

Blaine: lol crazyyyy night

Kurt: Takeout and movie night is getting out of hand. Someone needs to put a stop to this

Blaine: woah woah nooo. anything but that

Kurt: Lol okay. Do you want me to bring your jacket to you?

Blaine: u don't have to do that

Kurt: If you insist, princess. You can get it the next time you come over

__________

 

Kurt stares at the ceiling, thinking. He thinks about how much his life has changed since Blaine came into it only a few weeks ago. He looks over at his desk chair that has Blaine's jacket laying over it... Maybe he should bring it Blaine. He slings the jacket over his shoulder, but stops in his tracks. Throwing the jacket over him made the scent of Blaine waft in his face. It smells like him, it smells like the first time Blaine leaned on Kurt from laughing too hard at the movie theatre, it smells like the takeout they stuffed their faces with earlier, it smells like something Kurt never wants to forget.

He falls back on his bed, just remembering the smell. He feels like Blaine is too good to be true, so he wants to remember what he can if Blaine ever decides to stop being friends with him. He feels his hand instinctively reach for his erection he didn't even realize he had. He pulls his skinny jeans down and slides his hand down until whimpers at the sensation. All he can think about is this jacket, its owner, and how he wishes he could replace his own hand with Blaine's. He holds back the gasp of Blaine's name by biting his bottom lip. His back arches and he cranes his neck into the jacket as he comes on his hand and underwear.

As his breath slows and the post-orgasm feeling fades, he feels gross from the mess he made and the thoughts he just had about his best friend.

__________

(the next morning)

Rachel: My dads are gone for the weekend so I'm having a party at my house tonight! Don't worry, I already invited Blaine for you ;)

Kurt: I hate you

Rachel: You misspelt 'love.' You're welcome <3

__________

Kurt stirs his drink while he watches the tipsy Rachel sing karaoke. He looks over at Blaine, who is throwing back another shot of alcohol. Rachel's parties are never fun, but watching Blaine enjoy himself is a plus.

Rachel finishes her sloppy solo and walks over to whisper to Kurt. "You're so obvious. It's disgustingly adorable."

"You're so tipsy. It's disgusting." Kurt playfully boops her nose with the tip of his index finger.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Hummel. I know exactly how to make you have fun." She smirks mischievously.

"Oh god, no. I am not doing a karaoke duet with you like this."

"Shut up. I was talking about Spin the Bottle. You and Blaine will kiss, and you'll tell me that you owe me your life for setting you two up."

"I highly doubt the bottle would land on him when there's all our other friends here that it could possibly land on." Kurt scoffs.

"Who's up for Spin the Bottle?" Rachel shouts and spins to look around at her guests.

__________

Santana kisses Puck, Rachel kisses Artie, and now it's Kurt's turn. He takes a deep breath before leaning over to spin the beer bottle. It spins, Kurt's breathing quickens, and Santana stops the bottle. Kurt would be impressed with her drunk coordination to do so, if he wasn't mentally freaking out about how she stopped the bottle perfectly on Blaine.

"Well, boys?" Santana smirks.

"That's- that's cheating. I'll spin again." He leans over, but Santana just slaps his hand away.

"There's no rules to this game. The only rule is there are no rules." Kurt's about to argue with her contradicting words, but her narrowed eyes shut him up.

"If Kurt's uncomfortable, we could leave the room to do it." Blaine suggests.

"Sweet. Don't come back until the deed is done." Santana nods victoriously.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as he brings them upstairs. He closes the door before facing Kurt, who is still in shock about the whole situation.

"Kurt? You know that we don't actually have to kiss if you don't want to, right? It's just a game, and I don't want to make things weird between us over some silly game."

"I- I..." Kurt trails off in confusion. He doesn't want to give up the chance of kissing Blaine, but Blaine's thoughtfulness reminds him that what they already have is too important to give up.

"We can just say we did." Blaine pauses until Kurt nods approvingly. "Now, can we go back to your house? I'm tired, but I don't want to go home tipsy."

__________

In the morning, Kurt opens his eyes to the sight of Blaine staring back at him. "Hey." Blaine whispers.

"Hi." Kurt stretches.

"Can I tell you something?"

"I'm sorry if I snore."

Blaine giggles. "I wouldn't care if you did."

"Alright. Tell me." Kurt props his head up with a hand.

"I- I'm sorry about what happened last night. I know it's just some childish game, but I couldn't afford to ruin me and my best friend's relationship. I know you're probably thinking that one little kiss couldn't ruin what we have, and you may be right, but it'd hurt too much... For me, at least. If- if we would've kissed last night, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I don't want our first kiss to be at a party while I'm not sober." Blaine pauses to look down at Kurt's lips. "Waking up next to you would be a pretty nice place to have it."

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt, who takes a few seconds to respond. Kurt focuses on the way Blaine pulls their bodies closer together for a more comfortable angle. Kurt's stomach is full of butterflies as he bites Blaine's bottom lip like's always fantasized about.

He puts his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. He's still in shock so his laugh is borderline hysterical. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I want you, too."

"Oh..." Blaine looks up at the ceiling, obviously ignoring the question.

"B?"

"Yes, love?"

Kurt blushes at the pet name. "Tell me."

"Do you promise that you won't be mad at me?"

"After what we just did, I could never be mad."

"Well, uh, yesterday... I know I said I would just get my jacket the next time I came over, but I ended up driving here anyway. When I was about to come in your bedroom, I heard something. I looked in from where the door was still slightly open, and... I- I saw you-"

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god, no. I'm so sorry. Shit, I'm so embarrassed."

"Kurt. Baby, listen. I just kissed you because I've wanted to ever since I met you. What you did was natural... and so fucking hot." Kurt's never heard Blaine swear, so he believes him.

"You're not disgusted? Doing that isn't what a normal friend does."

"I am the complete opposite of disgusted. And, if that's the case, then neither of us are normal." Blaine winks in an if-you-catch-my-drift kind of way.

Kurt groans at the boy's confession, which encourages Blaine to attack his neck with kisses. Kurt hates to admit it, but he might actually have to thank Rachel like she said he would.


End file.
